1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a padlock, especially to a padlock that keeps the object from being stolen and is small to be carried easily.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Padlocks are widely used in daily life and are usually used to lock trunks, bicycles, etc. A conventional padlock comprises a shell, a U-shaped bolt and a lock cylinder. The bolt has a connecting end and a distal end. The connecting end of the bolt is mounted rotatably in the shell. The lock cylinder is mounted in the shell. When the lock cylinder is locked, the distal end of the bolt is held in the shell to lock the objects. When the lock cylinder is unlocked, the distal end of the bolt is pressed out of the shell to unlock the objects.
However, the conventional padlock only allows hooking two objects together when the lock cylinder is locked. When two objects are hooked together by the conventional padlock, a certain key needs to be inserted to release the objects. It is inconvenient to hook objects temporarily by the conventional padlock.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a padlock to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.